1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to means for automating an existing machine such as a driling machine, small punching press, etc., to work sheets or plates. In particular, it relates to a small-sized positioner for automatically positioning a blank work piece of a sheet or plate shape in perpendicular directions of X and Y axes by means of a controller such as a numerical controller.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In working machines for machining sheets or plates, such as a drilling machine or small-sized press, a small-sized positioner has been frequently employed as a supplementary attachment for automatically positioning stoppers in positioning with respect to X- and Y-axes through numerical control means, thereby automating an existing working machine. In such a conventional positioner, however, the stoppers in positioning with respect to X- and Y-axes are positioned and then an operator performs manually the positioning of the workpiece with respect to the directions of X- and Y-axes by abutting two perpendicular edges of the blank work piece against the positioning stoppers for the X- and Y-axes. Accordingly, the operator has to position each work piece in place for each working cycle so that there has arisen disadvantages that the working is inefficient and that the positioning accuracy is degraded by repeating the abutment of work piece against the positioning stoppers.